


Milestones

by canicallyoumaddie



Series: Our Story: A Domestic Klance AU [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Keith and Pidge are best friends, Keith is worried, Lance accidentally ices Keith out, M/M, brief panic attack mention, eventually, relationship milestones, there is a kinkshame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canicallyoumaddie/pseuds/canicallyoumaddie
Summary: Lance has been acting weird. And no, not the normal weird Keith is used to (and loves, let's be real). He's been getting more distant and Keith has been getting nervous. Are they going to break up?





	Milestones

**Author's Note:**

> So i found this in my notes and I literally wrote it in October but with some tweaking here I am giving it to you in the year 2018. Life is insane for me right now, so I won't be really writing much other than my original works (sorry) but I found this and thought it was cute and wanted to share. 
> 
> There is brief mention of a panic attack, so if you would like to skip that, stop reading at "foreshadowing for a break-up" and start again at "Keith shifted". 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment/kudos if you liked this! Your sweet comments always make me feel better.

Lance had been acting weird. Not a normal-weird, either; a weird-weird. Even hanging out together at Lance’s apartment all weekend gave him... _vibes._

“Are you okay?” he had asked, chewing his lip. All he got in reply was a kiss on the temple and an ‘ _Of course! Why wouldn’t I be_?’

The trouble was...Keith couldn’t figure out why he wouldn’t be. He tried to investigate; he had asked Hunk if something was wrong, but all he did was shrug.

“But you’re his best friend! And roommate! Surely you’ve noticed something weird?”

Hunk denied that anything was going on, but his denial just made Keith more nervous. He had taken to laying down on his bed, head hanging off the side, and languishing on the phone with Pidge.

“But K, I’m super freaked out. This is freaky, right?” Keith whined, blood rushing to his head and giving him a headache.

“I mean, maybe he’s really stressed with work and school right now? You know he’s been working nights for that newspaper.”

Keith huffed and flipped over onto his stomach. “But he would have _told_ me if it were school or work. Pidge, we’re seniors, about to _graduate_. We’ve been dating for almost two years. What are we going to do next?” He fiddled with his ring, taking it on and off again like the little piece of black steel would magically solve all his problems.

“...And you’ve tried talking to Hunk?”

“ _Yes!_ He denies there’s even anything wrong!”

Pidge hummed on the other end of the line. “Weird.”

“ _Super_ weird!” Keith said, kicking the air.

“And you guys are going still going to the movies?”

“Yep.”

Keith could practically hear Pidge kneading her forehead. “I guess just wait it out. He may just be overworked. Who knows.”

Keith sighed. “You’re right. I’m probably getting worked up over nothing. Thanks, K.”

“No prob, Bob.”

Keith sat up, swinging his legs to hang off the bed before grabbing his agenda. Flipping through it, he scanned the page for that day. “We’re still gonna have our Chinese food date, right? Mr. Chen’s? At ten?” He chuckled at Pidge’s groan. “I’m a poet and I know it.”

“You’re such a weirdo. I forget sometimes. But yeah, ten o’clock wontons and chow mein.”

“Sweet.” Keith smiled at the short giggle from Pidge’s end. “What?”

“Honestly, at first, I was kinda worried Lance would be weird about how close we are. He’s strangely jealous of people’s time, and I didn’t want him to think I’d steal you,” she replied.

Keith coughed—a gross hybrid between a throat-clear and a laugh—and he heard Pidge’s _eugh!_ on the other end. “I mean, I could say the same about Hunk—but not gonna lie, my first thought when you said that was _‘Wait but I’m gay._ ’”

Pidge was silent for a moment, then wheezed. “Oh _god_ , no! I meant in a friend way! Geez, man, no way, that would be wrong on so many levels.”

“No kidding.” Keith chuckled, taking a moment to check the time. _Oh, dang._ “Hey, I gotta go get ready—see you tonight? Do you need a ride?”

“On the death trap or in the _Mystery Machine_?”

Keith grinned. “The car, Pidge.”

“Then yeah, pick me up like it’s our first date, handsome.” Keith cringed, and Pidge yelled, “Nope, _newpe_ , no thank you, I am never doing that again.”

“Instant regret.”

“Ragrets were had.”

The pair laughed and said goodbye, and Keith turned toward his awaiting shower and half-empty closet. “Time to go on a date with my boyfriend, I guess,” he murmured, sorting through the pile of v-necks on his floor. Selecting a red long-sleeve, he grabbed a pair of black jeans and headed into the bathroom to quickly shower. He stood in front of the mirror, hair dripping as he tried to wrest the tangles out of it. He huffed and glared at his reflection, holding his brush out like it had betrayed him.

Despite getting all the tangles out, trying to wrangle the hairdryer and his beeping phone at the same time was a challenge. After some creative contortion, Keith m/anaged to answer his texts _and_ make his hair presentable.

 

<Lance M.>

_< still on for the movie?_

> yeah, I’ll be there in 6

_< okay, cool. I’m just about ready._

_>_ cool.

 

Keith couldn’t help but notice something was different—there wasn’t a single emoji—but he was too nervous to confront Lance about it. After a year of dating, it had become apparent that Lance was the only person Keith didn’t rush to confront.

True to his word, a knock sounded on the door six minutes later. Dressed in his light blue button-down and gray jeans, Lance looked stunning (as always). Keith leaned up for a kiss, which was returned, albeit unenthusiastically. Keith frowned.

“So, we’re gonna see the movie and then grab a snack?” Keith asked, cautiously eyeing his boyfriend as he stepped into the apartment.

“Yeah, sounds good,” Lance replied. He didn’t really seem... _all there_. And his tone was _definitely_ chillier than normal.

“Great. Let me just put my shoes on and–“

“–Keith.”

Keith looked up from his crouched position, hands frozen in midair above his boots.

“Yeah?”

“We need to talk.”

Keith’s stomach dropped. There was absolutely _no_ tell in his voice—perfectly monotone, which was almost more jarring than the request. Keith lowered his hands and stood slowly.

“What’s up, Lance?” He asked, trying to silence the five million screaming voices inside his head.

Lance walked over to the couch and sat with his back stick-straight, making Keith start to sweat. _He’s not slouching_ , Keith thought, frantic. _Oh god._

Lance patted the cushion beside him, and Keith joined him.

“So we’re graduating soon.”

What a loaded statement. Yet; so innocuous. Factually, yes, that was a correct assessment. But the weight behind it was nauseating.

“That’s accurate.”

Lance was still closed off; a stark contrast to his usual open, warm demeanor.

“I’ve been thinking about this for a while, and I’m sorry I’ve been so distant the past few weeks.”

 _Yeah, not dredging up any of my abandonment issues at all,_ Keith thought bitterly.

“I have something to say, and it’s kind of overwhelming, so please, bear with me.” Lance wasn’t looking at Keith at all. He just sat there, twisting his fingers together as if in a desperate attempt to keep his thoughts in order. Keith reached out a tentative hand and intertwined their fingers.

“Okay,” Keith said, suddenly remembering how to breathe, “I’m listening.”

“We’ve been together for about a year, right?” Lance asked, and Keith could feel his pulse pick up through his hand.

“That’s also accurate.”

“Well...I really care about you, and think we make a good team, and I was wondering if you’d maybe…” Lance squeezed Keith’s hand, and it appeared to be involuntary.

“Yes?” Keith gently prodded.

“If you’d want to move in together after we graduate,” Lance breathed. He had flushed bright pink, the color just dusting the tips of his ears and nose.

Keith blinked at him in stunned silence. “I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” He croaked.

“Do you want to get an apartment together after we graduate? My lease will be up in June, and I think Hunk and Pidge are gonna live together for Pidge’s last year, while Hunk has grad school…” Lance began to fidget, and the rosy blush darkened to a nervous crimson.

Keith nearly fell off the couch. He had been so prepared...Lance had been so _weird,_ and he was so worried...He sat in shocked silence, staring at his boyfriend’s worried expression.

“I’m gonna be honest, here, I definitely thought you were about to break up with me.” The words came out in a rush, and Keith only briefly regretted saying them. Because it was true; he did think that. Who the fuck starts a conversation with “ _We need to talk”_ and it _isn’t_ a break up? Thankfully, he had the self-control not to blurt _that_ pretty penny of information in Lance’s face.

“Wait—seriously?”

Keith gaped at him. “You seriously haven’t _heard_ yourself the past few weeks? You have been icing me out, so I was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

“ _What?_ ”

Keith couldn’t believe it. He’d been fretting over something that Lance himself was oblivious to. “So you conveniently _don’t_ remember every time you acted like I was your eighth grade ex-girlfriend?”

“Actually, we’re on pretty good terms…”

“– _Lance_.”

“All right, point taken. I’m sorry. I honestly had no idea I was acting so different. I must have been so nervous that I just...dissociated or something.” Lance’s face twisted. “I’m _really_ sorry, Keith.”

Keith’s heart twinged a little at the look on Lance’s face, and it was really hard to stay mad at him. But...it didn’t exactly alleviate the panic he’d been experiencing. His heart was still racing when he sheepishly asked for confirmation.

“So you’re serious?” he said, dragging his eyes from Lance’s hands to his face.

Lance looked him dead in the eye, brows furrowed. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

There it was again. _Why wouldn’t I be_. Keith was three seconds away from screaming “ _Bitch, I don’t know!_ ”—but that may have been a function of his dearth of social skills more than anything. He was still a little shell-shocked from it all; he had gone into the conversation expecting a weepy break-up, and instead got a new roommate. Well, more than a roommate. This _was_ kind of a huge relationship milestone.

“Knock, knock, anybody home?” Lance asked, playfully and gently touching Keith’s head with his knuckles.

“Sorry.”

Lance leaned so his eyes were level with Keith’s. “I was worried you’d say no.” His eyes were _just_ glassier than normal, and he blinked furiously. “Isn’t that silly? I must have been so worried you’d say no that I rejected myself for you. I didn’t mean for that to come across as foreshadowing for a break-up.”

That made no sense to Keith. _Why would you think I wouldn’t want to?_ he thought. When he tried to speak, the words caught in the back of his throat. There was too much going on, and it looked like his body was starting to shut down without his consent.

“I’m not saying no,” he managed to eke out before heat started to crackle and frame his vision, creeping along both temples. “Oh no...”

Lance immediately was the poster child for concern. “What’s happening?” he asked, too afraid to touch him; something Keith was very grateful for.

“I’m having trouble processing this,” Keith said, and his brow scrunched to try to stave off the headache he knew was coming. “I’m sorry, I’ll be fine–“

“–Don’t be stupid, tell me what I can do to help,” Lance cut him off, voice sharp with worry. He must have recognized his tone and he backtracked, softening considerably. “I’m sorry. What can I do?”

Keith shifted so his head rested on the arm of the sofa. “Can I have some water?” He asked as he draped an arm over his eyes, effectively shutting out the bright overhead lights. _I need to get a dimmer switch or something—it’s too fucking bright in here,_ he found himself thinking. “And an aspirin.”

Lance moved to the kitchen, searching through Keith’s cabinets. “I don’t know why you put your medicine in the _kitchen_ , of all places. Not in the bathroom, like a normal person.”

Keith huffed out a laugh. He knew Lance was just trying to get his mind off of what was happening. “You know I’m far from normal.” He gestured with his other arm to his person. “Case in point.”

“Hey, you just got overstimulated. It’s fine. Sometimes emotions just do that.”

Keith hummed. “I guess.”

He felt a nudge and gingerly lifted his arm from his face. Lance was standing over him with a glass of water and pills like an angel; he was even given a halo by the overhead light. Keith snickered.

“What?” Lance said as he handed him the medicine and motioned for him to lift his legs up.

Keith obliged, allowing his boyfriend to wedge himself in between him and the couch, and downed the acrid pills with a grimace. “You looked like an angel with the lights behind you.”

Lance gave him a lopsided grin and squeezed his knee. “I’m your guardian angel, I guess.”

“Hmm...I don’t know if I’d go _that_ far.” Keith gave Lance his best shit-eating grin and nearly got a pillow in the face in retaliation. “Hey, now! I’m an invalid!”

Lance scoffed. “You’re just taking advantage of me pampering you.”

“Sure, Jan.” Keith reached up to run his fingers through Lance’s hair, tugging a little. “Thank you for the medicine. I’m sorry for almost blacking out.”

Lance shook his head and leaned a little closer. “Don’t be. I shouldn’t have sprung it on you like that.” He worried his bottom lip between his teeth. “But you...you’d really move in with me?”

Keith’s eyebrows shot up. “I thought that much was apparent? I’m pretty invested in this relationship, you know.”

“Well, yeah, but–“

“–And you _know_ I don’t have a no-living-together policy–“

“–But–“

“–But nothing. I want to. I’m glad you asked. Sorry I had a meltdown before I could say that.” Keith sighed and leaned his head back further. “Do you think we’ll still make it to the movie?”

Lance looked at the clock over his shoulder. “Probably not.”

“Sorry.”

Lance hit his knee softly, shaking his head. “Stop apologizing.”

Keith breathed deeply through his nose. “Fine.”

“Good.”

“You wanna cuddle?” Keith asked. Lance’s face lit up like a Christmas tree.

“You mean it?” He asked in earnest. “Are you sure you’re up to it?”

Keith nodded, moving just slightly for Lance to shimmy behind him and cram his lithe form between Keith and the back of the couch. “We can watch a movie here. Or nap. Or both. I just have late dinner with Pidge.”

Lance made a weird noise, and Keith tried his best to look over his shoulder at him. “What was _that?_ ”

“You guys are super close—it’s a little freaky.”

Keith laughed. “No freakier than you and Hunk.”

Lance gasped. “But we’re kindred spirits!” he said, dramatically leaning back and clutching his chest. .

“You understand Pidge is like, my sister, right?”

“Well, Hunk is like my brother, so there.”

Keith rolled his eyes, even though Lance couldn’t see him.

“Sure thing, Lester.”

Lance wiggled a little to grab the remote. “That’s rude, I’m not going to murder you.”

Keith barked a laugh. “Thank god.”

“And you watch too much Fargo.”

“ _Lance_.”

“You might murder me, though.”

“Just turn on the TV, Lance.” Keith said, unable to hide the smile in his voice. He flipped over just for a moment to kiss Lance on the nose. “You know I love you a lot, right?” He said.

Lance flushed and nodded.

“Good.” Keith said, nodding. “Glad we’re on the same page.” He flipped back toward the television. “You can pick a show.”

“Fine, I’m picking BoJack.”

Keith rolled his eyes and shook his head fondly. “Of course you are.”

“Don’t forget to set an alarm for nine forty-five.”

Keith sighed, allowing himself to be wrapped in a comforting embrace. “Aye aye, cap’n.” He felt Lance freeze behind him, so he prodded him with an elbow. “What?”

“Please call me that more often,” his partner replied in his ear, and Keith made a face as he realized what that meant.

“I’m kinkshaming.”

“Wait noooooo.”

“You have an authority kink.”

“You don’t know that for sure, maybe I just want to be called Captain as a nickname.”

“You aren’t gonna convince me that isn’t worth kinkshaming.”

“What if I gave you five dollars not to kinkshame me?”

Keith hummed, then shook his head vigorously. “Nope, still gonna.”

He laughed at Lance’s whiny pout and snuggled down, melting into the warmth of his boyfriend’s embrace. He laughed even louder at the mumbled “Don’t snore,” in his ear.

            He snored.


End file.
